Flower Party
by XShay-SamaX
Summary: Transfer student Sakura Haruno has been invited to a party with some girls from her school. Things go a bit differently than she expects... AU. WARNING: YURI. Limes, lemons, pedo, slight incest. Ch.1 Pairings: TemaSaku, AnkoKari, TsuIno, and Hyuugacest. Ch.2 Pairings: SakuIno. TsuKariAnko. Not sure of the rest ..


**Flower Party – Yuri Story**

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Notes<strong>: My first real yuri fanfiction. I tried to choose some interesting couples for this. Not much plot. Not much intended. And I'm SO SO sorry for no Tenten! I prefer her to Hanabi, I just thought I'd use her. I'm so sorry Tenten. I do love you.

* * *

><p>Sakura Haruno was walking home from a day at her new school. It was nice enough, a lot of girls were very kind to her. She was very happy to be accepted so quickly. The young Haruno had been looking around for guys, but nobody compared to her ex-boyfriend Sasuke Uchiha. She broke up with him when she switched schools. It destroyed her inside, but she told him she would come back to him when high school ended. She considers herself "single" right now.<p>

As she walked along she thought she heard footsteps. Sakura shrugged it off, _probly nothin'._

A few minutes later… that did not appear to be the case.

The cherry blossom felt a tug on the sleeve of her shirt.

"Hey, you're that new girl, Sakura, right?" Asked a girl from her school. She recognized her to be Temari, a junior blond woman whom Sakura thought to be quite beautiful.

"Ye-yeah…"

"Come with me. A bunch of us girls are having a slumber party. You should check it out!"

Sakura had felt a lot of good vibes from Temari that day. She thought no harm could come from having fun at a party.

"Sure."

The blond smiled pleasantly. "Great!"

Once arriving at the party Sakura saw a lot of fellow girls she knew.

There was Ino Yamanaka, her best friend who transferred along with her. Hinata Hyuuga, a rather shy girl, but so kind; her sister, Hanabi Hyuugga, who was a year younger, similar to Hinata, but a lot less shy, Karin, tough and temperamental, but she had been friendly to Sakura. To her complete surprise, Sakura saw the principle, Tsunade Senju, who had a huge bust that many girls would kill for, and Anko Mitarashi, the spunky gym leader.

"Tenten couldn't come tonight." Temari explained, "She had family business to attend to."

Tenten was Temari's best friend, she was quite nice, Sakura thought it a shame she was unable to come.

All in all 8 girls were at the party. For about an hour, the girls congregated; talking, having fun, eating a few snacks, and what not.

Finally, Temari announced that it was time for spin the bottle.

Everyone cheered.

Everyone but Sakura.

Her heart raced. Sakura had never kissed another girl! She was into boys! This was NOT okay.

"Bu-but only girls are here!" She spoke up.

Temari paused a moment. "Well… everyone here is into both girls and guys. I'm sorry, Sakura, I forgot to ask you."

Sakura decided to lie. She refused to bring this party down.

"Th-that's okay! I was actually in question myself, now I'm able to see if I actually might like girls." The cherry blossom lied.

The blond grinned, "excellent~!"

Sakura sighed quietly. What had she gotten herself into!

Temari returned with a pop bottle to play with. The girls gathered around the table in Temari's living room.

"Hmm… Karin-Chan, why don't you go first?"

Karin beamed and tilted her glasses up. "S-sure thing!"

She set the bottle down, and gave it a strong spin.

_Karin is strong_… Sakura thought.

The bottle spun round and round, till it ended up landing on Anko.

"All right!" The destructive P.E. teacher yelled. She took hold of Karin's arm, flinging the red-head into her lap.

Karin blushed, "An-Anko-Sensei!"

"I always thought you were quite luscious, Karin-Chan~." With Karin's cheeks growing darker, Anko kissed overtop her blushing face. Karin looked surprised. "Is that all?"

Anko laughed, "I hoped you would say something like that!"

Without warning, the young red-head was pinned down, Anko directly over her. The P.E. teacher smashed her lips over Karin's, tongue infiltrating her mouth.

"Mh!"

She amplified her kiss, making it harsher. She bit Karin's lip once before pulling back.

Anko looked pleased with herself, and moved back to position.

The red-head was insanely flustered, panting loud.

Everyone had watched the whole thing quietly. Grins were on everyone's faces. (Sakura's was fake.)

_W-will that same thing happen to me?_ The cherry's mind screamed.

Next person to spin the bottle was Hinata. Her hand trembled as she spun the bottle. It turned slowly, stopping on the person sitting beside her. Her sister: Hanabi.

The shy woman's face went red like a thermometer going 0-100degrees. She fainted.

"Onee-San!"

While Hanabi helped Hinata regain consciousness, Temari let Tsunade spin the bottle.

Their blond principle was the strongest of the bunch, and proceeded to spin with all her strength.

The bottle spun… and spun… and spun.

It was a full 10 minutes before it finally stopped.

On Ino.

Sakura's mind did a flip. Her best friend and new principle? She could just die!

As long as Sakura new Ino she was not into woman. In all apparently… she was now! Because as she looked at her friend she was smirking wide, licking her lips!

"I hoped I would get you, Tsunade-Sama~." Ino cooed.

"I also hoped for you, Ino-Chan."

Both women stood up off the ground, face to face. Both long haired blonds, both busty and beautiful.

The younger blond made the first move, but not for Tsunade's lips. She swiftly placed a kiss on the elder's cleavage.

Tsunade smirked, "Eager, aren't we Ino-Chan?"

Tsunade gripped Ino's hips, tugging her tight against her. Her leg was forced between Ino's legs, earning her a moan. She rubbed harshly, lifting Ino nearly off the ground with her strength. Ino had only been wearing a thong, causing the slim fabric to ride up between her lower lips. Her entrance was being parted with Tsunade's leg rubbing there and against her. It was near torture for the young blond, who at the point was bucking against her principle.

"Tsunade-Sama!" She screamed.

Smirk. Tsuande moved to kiss Ino's lips, simultaneously rubbing her thigh against her student's entrance even harder. Ino threw her arms around her principle's neck, savoring the moment. The principle's hands were undoing the buttons on Ino's belly shirt, feeling her DD sized breasts lustfully.

"Ahem!" Temari interjected.

Tsunade and Ino blushed, moving away from each other.

"Got carried away." Ino muttered, taking her seat. Before sitting Tsunade slapped a sticky note on Ino's forehead.

"If you ever have trouble "studying", call me~." The busty principle winked. Ino blinked in surprise.

"Yeah…"

The long awaited event had come. It was Sakura's turn to spin the bottle. Sakura gulped, spinning the bottle a bit harder than Karin.

This time, it landed on Temari.

The sandy haired girl was surprised. "How fortunate, Sakura-Chan~."

Sakura felt more than ever like crawling into a hole and dying. She had to fit in with the other girls… so, her best option was to act like she wanted it.

"Well then, I'm waiting, Temari-Sempai." Sakura said with fake lust.

Temari giggled slightly as she got up from her seat to take her place by Sakura. The sandy blond took her hand and held it gently. Her other hand was placed on Sakura's hip. To avoid looking uncomfortable, Sakura kissed Temari's neck with feather soft touch.

"Nh… Sakura."

Sakura pressed her lips against her Temari's. She tilted her head to the side, smothering her lips to her sempai's.

Sakura felt an odd, unrecognized sensation below her belly button. It was so hot… She desired-

Her thoughts were cut with Temari's lips leaving her mouth, in order to nip her jaw.

"Sakura…"

Her mouth moved all over Sakura's neck, quickly biting and leaving small marks. The sandy-haired girl felt her way around till she found the softest spot on the cherry's neck. She sucked.

Sakura moaned loudly, feeling the hotness in her body grow.

"Temari-Sempai!" She cried out as Temari's hands decided to feel their way along Sakura's body. She briefly squeezed the cherry's D cupped breasts. With this touch, Sakura got an impulse of her own.

With no warning for Temari, Sakura's hand had slipped beneath her short black skirt, rubbing at her panties.

The blue-green eyed woman did not expect such a thing. Was this really Sakura's first time touching another girl? She pondered.

The pinkett was slightly shocked by her own actions, but looked up at Temari with embarrassment and lust.

Temari smirked, "Sakura-Chan you little slu-"

"Ah!"

Temari was cut off by Sakura's fingers now underneath her panties.

Being Temari's party, the other girls did not want to interfere. So they simply watched quietly.

The younger trembled slightly as she slipped her middle finger into her sempai's womanhood.

_It's… so hot and wet… _She thought.

Temari groaned.

The green-eyed girl made slow paced movements, feeling ever curve of Temari's soft insides. She moved a second finger in, spreading them, feeling the potential area for her hand.

But then, a mental switch flipped her out of her lust, remembering the situation properly. In a final movement, she slammed two fingers roughly into the elder blond once before pulling the digits way. Temari yelped loudly at the sensation.

Before Sakura could get away with her thought to be final action, Temari slammed her down.

"You should learn from your sempai, Sakura. Not the other way around." She smirked, kissing between her collar bones. Temari's hands were now placed on her kouhai's hips, caressing her hip bones. The sandy-haired girl slid her hand to the cherry's back, giving her round ass a squeeze. Sakura yelped as her sempai's harshly delicate hand felt her way around her ass. Temari stared at Sakura's lustful and moe face.

With a triumphant grin, Temari retreated back to her spot while a flustered pinkett lay down. It was a few more minutes till she regained her compositor. Mind flustered with the thought; _what in the world did I just do!_

Later into the party, Sakura was outside, thinking over evens of the party thus far. (Which had not ended)

Sakura brought a drink with her, chamomile tea, to sooth her thoughts.

After a few minutes, the cherry heard voices. They seemed to be coming from the bushes on the side of Temari's house. The cherry suspiciously got up to investigate.

"O-Onee-Chan… Wh-what if someone sees?" The voice of Hinata whispered.

"Nobody will see us, everyone is inside." Hanabi replied soothingly.

"Ok-okay…"

Hanabi brought her lips to her sister's in a sweet, loving kiss.

Sakura's mouth dropped… along with her tea glass. Incest!

Just what was going on at this party?


End file.
